Mistakes
by lepa-pepa
Summary: When Grissom unexpectedly visits Sara his life is going to change for ever.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :-(.

It was one extremely hectic day. There was a shooting near the local orphanage; the father killed his son's mother and then himself in front of their kid who lives there. It was very sad hearing the boy's yelling for his mother to wake-up. Some cases are more emotionally demanding than the others and one can say this one was it.

When the shift was finally over, Sara hurried home, her mind still on the sad event from the night. It was hard to forget little Thomas's face, not quite understanding his mother is gone for good. Sara couldn't wait to get home and see her little angel.

Eva was in deep sleep when Sara finally came, so she paid the sitter and went to get some sleep herself. She didn't even close her eyes when the sound of the doorbell made her get up and see what's up. As she opened the door she was very surprised to see Grissom.

„Hi, you seemed upset when you left so I decided to pay you a visit and see for myself you're OK. I hope I didn't wake you, though"Grissom said all at once.

„Well I was trying to get some sleep, but since you're here you may as well come in. "Sara answered and showed him in.

She led him in the living room offering breakfast, which he gladly accepted.

„So are you OK? " Grissom repeated his question still unsure if everything was fine.

„Don't worry, I'm fine. But I must admit it was hard to watch that little boy. Although he didn't fully understand what happened, he knew something's wrong. Poor kid!! "

At that moment Eva decided it was time to announce her presence by screaming her guts out. Grissom froze; he didn't know anything about Eva.

„Oh my God your neighbors' child has really good lungs. Is she always so loud? "

„Well, you guessed right about the baby, but she's here. Her name is Eva and that's her favorite way to announce her presence when she fills she's been left out. "Sara said turning to go get Eva.

She went in the bedroom and a few seconds later she returned with one tearful baby in her arms. Grissom didn't know what to say or do. He was literally speechless which happens very rarely in his life.

"Let me introduce you properly. Griss this is Eva. She's three months old and can be somewhat demanding." Sara said and turned Eva to Grissom.

Grissom took her little hand and shook hands with her. "Hi Eva. Nice to meet you. You have a very good way of letting people know your presence. "He smiled at her and she quickly returned smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who is Eva? I didn't know you have guests."

"Well, Eva is not a guest she's my daughter. " And as a matter of fact yours too, she wanted to say but she was afraid all the information could be too much for Grissom so she decided to wait with the whole truth.

Now Grissom really didn't know what to say or think. He considered leaving but instead he stayed petrified of the situation. He tried to think who could be the baby's father but no one came to mind.

It was last office Christmas party, everybody had good time. Grissom, withdrawn with the atmosphere, drunk too much and needed a ride home. So when Sara offered it to him he gladly accepted. When they arrived to his townhouse she had to drag him out of the car and help him get in. As she was putting him in bed, Grissom pulled her to him and one thing led to another and they spend the night together. Next morning Sara left before Grissom even woke. She wasn't sure if and what he remembers so the subject never came up.

Not knowing the truth Grissom offered to take care of Eva, giving Sara some time to sleep. He was surprised how good he was with the baby. They played a bit but then Eva got grumpy so he put her in his arms and set in an armchair. Eva fell asleep instantly and he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore so he followed Eva in dreamland.

When Sara woke up few hours later she was very surprised with the sight: Grissom and Eva sleeping together. She decided she could no longer hide the secret from Grissom and to confess everything to him. Sara wanted Eva to have a father and give Grissom a chance to decide what he wants do about Eva. So, when Grissom finally woke she began her story.

"I'm really sorry for what I'm going to tell you but you have the right to know the truth. Every day I said to myself tomorrow was the day I'll tell you everything but somehow tomorrow never came. I'm not sure how much you remember about last office Christmas party and what happened afterwards. You were drunk and I let my dream come true even knowing what state you were in. So, when I found out I was pregnant I wasn't really sure if you want to be a father, but I as she was here I decided to keep her. Round that time my mom got really ill and I had to rush home. While I was in Frisco I thought about you almost every day but somehow I never got to pick up the phone and talk to you. Then my mother's condition got worst. Everything was so stressful and Eva came a little early. She had to stay longer in a hospital and between taking care of mom and Eva I could hardly breathe. One month later my mom died and Eva could leave the hospital. So, I took care of my mother's funeral and everything and came back here. "

Grissom listened and couldn't believe everything that happened. He knew her mother was sick and that she died. He didn't want to bother Sara so he never called to ask her how she was, it was wrong he knows it now, but how could Sara forget to tell him he has a daughter.

"I'm really sorry it took me so long to tell you. I was scared about your reaction but nevertheless it was wrong. If you want to you can be with Eva as much as you want. I'm giving you free to choose how much you want to be involved in your daughter's life. Just don't punish her for my deed."

After a moment Grissom raised his voice: "So she's really mine. I can't believe you hold something so important from me. I should have been there for her from the first day. Honestly I never expected this kind of behavior from you." He finished the sentence and furiously left the apartment.

As time passed by Grissom was spending a lot of time with Eva, he even took her to work with him. Little by little everyone got to know their story or at least they thought they know. The team loved Eva and she loved them too, so sometimes they would babysit. Between Grissom and Sara the things were far from ideal. There seems to be a wall between them which made life in the lab difficult for all staff.

The situation lasted for weeks and Catherine decided she had enough. So she went to Grissom's office to have a word with him.

"Hi, do you have a moment? I really have to speak with you!"

"OK, what's on your mind?" Grissom got curious.

"Well, we all like Eva very much, you know that but the way you and Sara behave is horrible. You know Eva should be the only important thing for you two. And for her sake is very important for you to put your differences aside and focus on the only thing that matters and that's Eva." With that being said she left.

At the end of that shift Grissom thought about what Catherine said and decided she was right. He decided to make a fresh start with Sara and Eva. So that afternoon he made his first step asking them to join him in park later that day. Sara wasn't sure where this sudden change came from, but for both her and Eva's sake she decided to give him another chance.

THE END


End file.
